Here Kitty, Kitty
by LyokoFreaks
Summary: A problem with the materialization program causes Odd to take on some very unusual qualities. He must hurry and fix the problem before his transition to feline is complete.


Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko (good thing because, if I did, it wouldn't be so awesome!) XD

"Tower deactivated."

"Good work everyone, prepare to be materialized," Jeremie said and typed at his keyboard. "Materialization, Odd. Materialization, Ulrich. Materialization, Yumi." The three Lyoko warriors disappeared from his screen and reassembled in the scanners. They stepped out and stretched, awaiting Aelita's arrival. "Materialization, Aelita." A scanner whirred and the girl stepped out. Suddenly, she began to laugh hysterically. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi all turned to her and raised their eyebrows. Aelita clasped her hands over her mouth and turned away, still laughing, and pointed at Odd.

"What?" he asked in confusion. Ulrich and Yumi saw what she meant and broke out laughing as well. "Normally, I'm all over the funny," he commented, turning back to Ulrich and Yumi, "but I have no idea what's going on here." Ulrich put a hand around his stomach and another against the scanner, attempting to keep himself up.

Yumi pointed at Odd's lower body and managed to snort out, "Tail," before she collapsed to the ground, unable to control herself.

"What?" He looked over his shoulder and down toward the ground. Then he gasped and looked at Aelita, who was wiping tears off her face. The elevator door opened and Jeremie stepped out.

"Odd, there was a problem with your materialization. Are you-" he began quickly, but stopped at the sight of the laughing students in the center of the scanner room. One of them wasn't laughing, but instead, grabbed at his hair in frustration and screamed. Aelita continued to laugh and looked at Jeremie. With great difficulty, he prevented himself from laughing, regained his composure, and shot her a dirty look. She immediately stopped as did Yumi and Ulrich. Odd was screaming louder than before. "Odd!" Jeremie yelled at him. He didn't hear it and was still screaming. "Odd! ODD!" The distressed boy ceased his yelling and looked at Jeremie. "Odd, calm down. There must be a bug in the program; I'll take a look at it, OK?"

"But Jeremie," he replied in a concerned voice, "what am I going to do about tomorrow?"

"Hopefully I'll have it done before you have to go to school tomorrow," he answered. He turned around and stepped back into the elevator, followed by the others. The lift ascended and stopped at the lab. Jeremie and Aelita got out and waved goodbye to Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi as the door closed and they were taken back to the ground floor of the factory. As they traveled upward, Odd looked over his shoulder again and stared at his newly acquired appendage.

"I can't believe that I materialized with a tail," he said in disbelief and looked at Ulrich. He and Yumi attempted to hold in their resurfaced laughter with their hands. Odd sighed and dropped his gaze to the floor. "Looks like tomorrow should be fun." They left the factory and made their way back through the sewer. Yumi and Ulrich no longer felt the urge to express amusement at Odd's additional, purple-fur covered limb, and the boy was quite grateful for that.

"Hey, Odd," Yumi said, putting a hand on his shoulder after exiting the sewer. "I'll bring you something tomorrow that might help with you're little problem." She smiled at the confused look on his face and waved as she headed for home.

"Don't worry," Ulrich told him in consolation, "I'm sure everything will be OK." Odd smiled and nodded and they made their way toward the dorms.

**+XoX+**

Odd awoke the next morning to a stinging pain in his tail. He sat up and looked down to the floor where his tail lay in Kiwi's mouth. Ulrich jumped out of bed at Odd's screaming and looked on in confusion. After figuring out what was taking place, he smiled and flicked Kiwi gently on the nose. The dog let go of the tail and wrinkled its snout.

"Wow," Odd said, out of breath from his yelling. "That was unexpected." Ulrich laughed.

"I'm going to go take a shower and then I'll see what Yumi brought you," he told him and left the room with a towel. Odd sighed and waited for his return, laying on his bed and watching Kiwi diligently. Ulrich came back for his clothing, got dressed, and left again without a word to Odd. After about another fifteen minutes, he opened the door and walked in with a black bundle in his arms. Odd raised an eyebrow and stared at it. Ulrich chuckled lightly and unfolded the object, revealing a leather trench coat. The blonde got off his bed and examined it. "Put it on; it should keep your tail hidden," Ulrich said with a smile. Odd took the coat and slipped his arms in. Ulrich looked at him for a bit before asking, "Good fit?"

"Are you crazy? This thing hangs off me like Sissi does to you!" he replied, smiling. Ulrich frowned at the comment, but did agree that the extra three inches of sleeve was a little much.

"Now that's from Yumi's personal collection, so I'd recommend being careful with it," he said.

"No wonder it's so huge."

"Maybe you're just scrawny."

"Hey!" Odd responded in distaste. "I'm not scrawny! I'm svelte." Ulrich punched him lightly in the arm.

"Well we better hurry or we'll miss breakfast," he said and grabbed his school bag. Odd did the same and slid it over his jacket, which completely hid his tail. He gave Ulrich a big smile and followed him out the door.

**+XoX+**

Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita all sat down together in the dining hall. "How's my coat?" Yumi asked with a smile.

"A little big," Odd replied, shoving a banana into his face. Yumi's smile faded.

"Well, it'll at least keep your tail out of sight." Just then, Sissi and her two cronies, Herve and Nicolas, approached them.

"Why hello, Ulrich dear," she said in her obnoxious voice. Odd chuckled loud enough for her to hear. "Is there something funny?" she asked in annoyance and looked at him.

"No, not at all," he replied with a big grin.

"Humph. As I was say-ahhh!" she said and screamed loudly. She turned around quickly, called Herve a pervert, and slapped him hard across the face, leaving a pink handprint on his cheek. Then she turned and walked away, Nicolas following after giving Herve a confused shrug.

"Um, what just happened?" Ulrich asked. Odd's grin grew bigger and he began laughing.

"Well, I figured out how to control my tail," he said gleefully. "Watch." He lifted his tail around his right side and wrapped it around his banana. Then he lifted it to his face and took a bite. "See?" he said through his stuffed mouth. The others stared at him as if he sprouted several more tails. He put the banana back onto the table and stared back. "What?"

"So, what did you do that made Sissi react like that?" Jeremie asked, still completely clueless. Odd laughed again.

"Let's just say that Herve was standing behind her at the wrong time." Everyone but Jeremie laughed with him simultaneously after a few seconds of thought.

"Well, don't get to attached to it," Jeremie said seriously.

"That's kind of hard, don't you think?" Odd replied sarcastically.

"Not what I mean," Jeremie responded. "We have to get rid of it after classes are over for the day."

"I know I know," Odd said quickly and finished shoving the last of his breakfast down his gullet.

**+XoX+**

Odd and Ulrich sat down next to each other in Mrs. Hertz's class. Then the lecture began. The long, boring lecture. Odd silently hoped that X.A.N.A. wouldn't attack, just in case they had to go back in time and repeat this class. He and Ulrich could hardly concentrate and, eventually, not at all. Ulrich began to doodle pictures of Yumi on a piece of lined paper. After a few minutes of drawing and not paying attention, he looked over to Odd to see what he was up to and gasped at what he saw. Odd had pulled out yarn, all raveled up in a ball, and was rolling across the desk, back and forth between his hands. "Odd, are you OK?" Ulrich asked in bewilderment. Odd stopped playing with the yarn and gave him and angry look.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said irritably. "Can't a guy entertain himself?" He yelled the last part, causing the rest of the class to turn to him.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class, Odd?" Mrs. Hertz asked and raised an eyebrow. Odd's eyes darted about the room and he put a hand on his yarn ball, then slowly pulled it toward him and put it back in his bag. Then he folded his hands and gave a big grin. "Very well," the teacher said and turned back to her chalk board. Ulrich stared at Odd for a moment and then went back to sketching Yumi. Everything was fine for a few minutes, until he heard a slurping sound next to him. He looked back to Odd, who was now licking the back of his hand.

"Odd?" Ulrich asked quietly. Odd stopped, turned to him, and hissed, then went back to grooming. Ulrich stared, quite frightened, until the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

**+XoX+**

Knock, knock, knock. "Odd, you're going to miss lunch if you don't hurry up in there!" Ulrich yelled at his dormitory door. He scratched his head at the lack of response. "Fine, I'm coming in!" He twisted the door knob and pushed the door open. Nobody was present in the room, much to his surprise, even Kiwi. Another strange thing about the room was his and Odd's beds. They were completely shredded, pieces of the mattress and sheets littering the floor. "This is weird." Suddenly, there was a scream coming from the hallway. Ulrich listened as it became louder and louder as the person emitting it drew closer. Then Odd came running through the open doorway and jumped on his bed. Kiwi was hot on his heels and charged in. He stopped in the center of the room and barked madly at Odd. The boy hissed and clawed at the dog. Then he jumped off the mattress, over Kiwi's head, and back out the door. Ulrich was motionless in shock, but managed to regain his composure and scoop up Kiwi before the dog had time to give chase. He walked over to the door, stepped outside of it, set Kiwi back in the room, and quickly shut the door. Odd stood against the wall, hunched over and panting, with his hands on his knees. Ulrich finally got a good look at him; his appearance differed from earlier that morning. Now, in addition to Yumi's black trench coat, he wore black, leather gloves and a fedora over his slicked back hair. He stopped his heavy breathing and looked at Ulrich. Even stranger still, his pupils were now cat-like slits, his teeth were all feline sharp, and long whiskers protruded from his face. "Odd, this is looking really bad," Ulrich said, concerned.

"You're telling meow!" he said, involuntarily adding the additional syllable to the end of his sentence.

"We have to go see Jeremie right now." Odd nodded and followed Ulrich as he made his way down the staircase. The walked over to the dining hall, with the luck of encountering no one, and Ulrich stepped inside. He returned a few minutes later with the blonde-haired genius.

"Odd, we're going to the factory now," he said quickly. Odd wasn't present, though. Jeremie and Ulrich looked around franticly for the cat-boy and spotted him up in a tree near the dining hall. "Odd!" Jeremie yelled, scaring away a bird that Odd had apparently taken interest in. The boy shook his head and jumped down, landing on all fours.

"Sorry, let's go," he said and ran toward the woods. After entering the manhole, they traversed the sewer on skateboard and scooter until they reached the metal bars that prevented them from going deeper. Then they climbed back up, but were delayed at Odd's desire for a cornered rat, and again after climbing the ladder and Odd stopping to claw playfully at a few butterflies. Ulrich and Jeremie simultaneously slapped their foreheads and grabbed Odd by the arms. They dragged him into the factory and into the elevator. Jeremie punched the down button, causing the elevator to descend. Ulrich jumped during the wait for the elevator to reach the lab and looked down at his leg. Odd was rubbing up against it and purring.

"Jeremie, can't this thing go a little faster?" Ulrich yelled in distressed. Jeremie couldn't help but crack a smile as the elevator stopped and he got off. Ulrich groaned and pressed down again. It reached the scanner room and he stepped out, Odd following behind amiably. "OK, Odd. In you go," he said and, with great difficulty, managed to force the unwilling Odd into one of the scanners. The door closed as Jeremie followed his normal routine.

"Transfer, Odd. Scanner, Odd. Virtualization!"

**+XoX+**

The scanner door opened as Jeremie rematerialized Odd. Ulrich watched as the smoke cleared and Odd lay in the bottom, still clad in his concealing clothing. Odd looked up at Ulrich and grinned. Ulrich smiled back and helped Odd onto his feet. "Well?" Jeremie asked from his console. Odd felt himself for a tail but, fortunately, to no avail.

"A-OK!" Odd said and gave a thumb up. The three boys left the factory and went back to Kadic, Odd excited by his lack of cat-like extremities. He shed his excess clothing back in his room, hoping that they could get new beds without a return trip. Then they went back to the dining hall for the last few minutes of the lunch period, Odd following behind Jeremie and Ulrich. They sat down with Yumi and Aelita, except for Odd, who was trying to weasel his way into a lunch. His attempt failed and he walked over to the table to rejoin his friends. "Can you believe that?" he asked, turning to the lunch counter and shaking his head. "I am so hungry." The others began to laugh uncontrollably, as if they noticed it for the first time all over again. "What now?" he asked in distress. "It's gone!"

"Yeah," Yumi said through her laugh. "But it left its mark." Odd stared at her in confusion for a moment. Then he felt around the back of his pants and his face turned tomato red.

"Um, hehe," he began, at a loss for words. "I guess I need a change of clothes. Later!" He ran out of the dining hall and back to the dorms, the rest of the gang laughing at him as he moved quickly across the yard.


End file.
